shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Stasis Field Generator
The Stasis Field Generator is a heavy weapon found in System Shock 2. This weapon fires multiple projectiles that deal no damage, but immobilize all types of: Half-Annelids (Hybrids), non-stationary Mechanicals (Robots), Half-Mechanicals (Cyborgs) and Arachnids. History An experimental device, the Stasis Field Generator was originally developed as a medical device - an effective, non-narcotic method to both tranquilize and immobilize patients undergoing major medical procedures. However, the military and security utility quickly became apparent to the TriOptimum executive corps. The generator can essentially freeze in place a target for a variable period of time. However, the stasis field uses a lot of power and its effect greatly decreases with distance. Requirements The Stasis Field Generator requires Heavy Weapons skill level 3 and Strength level 3 to use. No research is required. Ammunition Type Firing Modes *'Stasis Freeze' - It fires projectiles which temporarily immobilize a targeted enemy. Each shot uses 4 prisms. *'Stasis Freeze (Area of Effect)' - It fires projectiles which have an area of effect and temporarily immobilize a group of targets. Each shot uses 8 prisms. Modifications *'Upgrade 1' - Increases projectile speed by 100%. *'Upgrade 2' - Reduces ammunition consumption by 50%. Strategies *This weapon inflicts no damage at all, and obviously cannot be used as a primary weapon. *Cyborg Assassins should be the major targets of this weapon due to their high speed. *Keep in mind that many types of foes, inter alia Psi Reavers, are immune to this weapon. *The base duration of the freezing effect is around 8 seconds. *Each level of the Heavy Weapon skill increases the duration by 15%. The Sharpshooter O/S Upgrade also increases it by 15%. **When fully upgraded, the duration is roughly 14 seconds. *Generally, the more the player knows about the game, the less useful this weapon is. If a player remembers exactly where each enemy comes from, he can be well prepared for each encounter and can draw out a weapon which eliminates threats. *Another Heavy Weapon, the Grenade Launcher, can defeat any opponent except Rumblers in one hit at the moment one finally obtains a Stasis Field Generator. Hence, the usefulness of this weapon is limited. *However, a Heavy Weapon user is likely to be running low of grenades on middle levels, which can be fatal on higher difficulties. The Stasis Field Generator allows the player to defeat tough enemies with a Pistol or even a Wrench, which would be the beginning weapons of such a character build. **A Heavy Weapon specialist is unlikely to spend many Cybernetic Modules on Standard Weapons. The Stasis Field Generator provides an inexpensive method to improve their effectiveness. *This weapon reloads instantaneously. Use this to your advantage. *SFD shares its ammo with the TC-5 Fusion Cannon, therefore a player should choose either of them as a secondary weapon. The Fusion Cannon provides one with direct, raw fire power, while this weapon allows the player to make use of weaker weapons. Gallery Ss2 005.jpg|Concept Sketches Ss2 006.jpg|Concept Sketches Trivia *According to the danger symbol, Stasis Field Generator uses a Chronotron Field to operate. *SFG and Viral Proliferator are the only weapons with instantaneous reload in the game. ---- ru:Генератор статического поля Category:Heavy Weapons Category:System Shock 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons